SwanQueen Week
by DenPine
Summary: As you guys probably already know by the title, it's swanqueen week and I have been so excited to write these. No need to say more. I hope you like them.
1. Day 1: Celebrity

The sun stood tall over New York City when Emma heard her alarm go off and she groaned out rolling over in her bed, hitting the alarm hard making it stop. She groaned rolling over and immediately went back to sleep. Some minutes later her phone started it's own alarm and she jumped up in bed as she heard it so close to her ear. She must have fallen asleep on top of it.

"Ugh! Stupid phone!", she said as she took it and stopped the alarm only to see the time. Her eyes went wide and she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Shit!", she cursed when she almost tripped and she quickly took a shower when she suddenly heard her phone ring.

"For fuck sake. Alexa, answer the call", Emma said and the machine answered.

"Answering the call from, Rubes"

 _Just my luck_

"Hi Rubes", the blonde said in the shower and she heard her friend Ruby's voice in the speakers in the shower.

 _"Em, where the hell are you?! Comic con is about to op– are you in the shower?"_

"Sorry Rubes, I slept over", she answered her friend and quickly got out of her shower.

 _"Of course you did. Look I'm on my way over to your apartment right now and if you're not ready within ten minutes, I'm driving without you"_

"See ya Rubes. Alexa, hang up"

"Hanging up", the machine said.

 _"Are yours seriously using that bitc—"_ , the phone call ended and Emma chuckled. She knew how much Ruby hated her new helper, Alexa. But she was Emma's big love and Ruby just had to live with it. A few minutes later, Emma was standing in front of her mirror, a long black dress, hugging her body perfectly. She smiled as she let her hair fall to the side.

 _Maybe a ponytail will do_

Once the ponytail was made, she took her phone and walked out of her apartment, locking the door and she immediately saw Ruby's car standing waiting. She smiled and ran to the car getting inside.

"Hey Rubes, I'm– aw!", she was stopped as she felt a hit to her shoulder. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You made that bitch hang up on me", the tall brunette said and Emma raised her hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, but I was in the shower and I was wet. I couldn't touch my phone"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head as she started the car. "Em, you're always wet, but you still take the phone"

"That was one time!", Emma defended and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"No no, if you wanna answer your phone while you're doing a girl, then that's completely up to you", Ruby said and Emma frowned at her before pulling out her phone.

"Are we meeting the others over there?", she asked and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I told them we would meet them by the entrance. We're not sure how long the line will be but let's take it when we get there"

Emma nodded and heard a text message being received. She looked down and immediately groaned, making Ruby look in pure curiosity. "Damn, is that Lily?"

"Yeah, she keeps sending me text about meeting up and... you know...", she trailed off and Ruby chuckled shaking her head.

"Well, it's your life, not mine", she said and Emma looked through her snapchat. Suddenly her eyes widened and hit Ruby's arm several times, making the girl frown.

"What what what? What's wrong?"

Emma showed the phone and a video was showing of the line at the comic con and none other than Regina Mills was greeting the fans.

"DRIVE!", Emma yelled and Ruby drove as fast as she could, or was allowed to. Not even two minutes later, they were at the parking lot and was so lucky to find a parking space.

"If I get a speeding ticket, you're paying half of it", Ruby said as they quickly got out of the car.

"Yeah yeah, come on", Emma answered and they ran towards the entrance while Emma called Belle.

"Belle? Yeah, we just parked, we're on our way right now", Emma said into the phone and they reached some stairs running up through people who were walking quietly.

"Excuse me, important people coming through", Ruby yelled and Emma nodded in the phone.

"What? Belle I can't hear you"

 _"Hello Emma"_ , a familiar voice said and Emma stopped in her tracks. Ruby sensed her friend's absence and turned around to see her standing completely frozen.

"Em! Come on!", she yelled in the crowd and Emma looked at her with wide eyes, open mouth.

"It's her"

"What?", Ruby asked confused and Emma kept staring at her.

 _"I've been told to say you and your friend should hurry"_

Emma almost screamed as she heard the woman's voice and Ruby got more and more confused.

 _"Bye Emma"_

The call was cut out and Emma stood staring at her phone in pure shock. "What just happened?", Ruby asked and Emma suddenly screamed out.

"IT WAS HER! IT WAS HER RUBES! OH MY GOD!"

"Who Emma?! Who was it?!"

"REGINA. FUCKING. MILLS! I WAS TALKING TO FUCKING REGINA FUCKING MILLS!"

Ruby widened her eyes and jumped up and down with her best friend as they screamed.

* * *

"Come on guys, the meet and greet is almost starting", Belle said as they walked inside and they all ran to the line, and to their big surprise it was long. Very long. They knew already now that it would be at least two hours before it could be their turn.

"Come on", Ruby said and they walked to the line, immediately sitting down onto the floor.

"This is going to take forever", Belle said and Ruby nodded turning to Killian who sat and stared at Emma.

"Hey guyliner! I didn't know you were watching ONCE?", Ruby asked and Killian turned to her.

"Aye, I do"

While the they all sat and talked for the next hour, all Emma could think about was Regina's voice. Regina Mills saying her name. Regina Mills speaking to her over the phone. All her mind was on was Regina Mills. And before she knew it, it was almost their turn.

"Take out your belongings people. We're here", Ruby said and pulled out a book and a few papers. Emma took a deep breath and pulled out her own book and a few paper pieces along with a small box.

"It's gonna be okay Em. I know she'll love it", Ruby said smiling an assuring smile at her best friend and Emma looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

A few minutes later it was their turn and Belle and Killian went first along with Ruby and lastly Emma. They went through the other cast members from the show and they all got their autographs in their books and a few selfies and finally it was Regina as the last one.

Ruby could practically feel her friend's nervousness and she turned and gave an assuring smile squeezing her shoulder. "Yep that's her", they heard Belle's voice say and they turned to see Belle and Regina fucking Mills looking at them, a smile on the actresses face.

"So you are the famous Emma I spoke to on the phone earlier", the actress said with a big smile and Emma felt tears in her eyes as she met her idol for the first time. She had been waiting for years for this day and here she was.

"Hi", she said with a grunt and Ruby stood face palming herself while Belle and Killian snorted. Regina smiled and stood from her seat holding out her arms.

"Come on. I'm a hugger", she said and Emma immediately went forward wrapping her arms around the woman, and the tears ran freely.

"You're taller than I expected", Regina said and Emma couldn't help but laugh at that. She was almost a head taller than the brunette.

"I have something for you", she said with a shaky breath and Regina pulled back from the hug looking into the girl's eyes and she instantly fell in love with them. Sea green eyes and she knew she had a new weakness. Suddenly a box was in front of her and she gently shook her head looking down at it.

"What is this?", she asked and Emma shrugged, gaining some confidence.

"Why don't you open it and look"

Regina smirked and opened it, Emma biting her lip as she looked at her idol opening her present. The brunette gasped as she saw the golden necklace with a small feather. "It's beautiful", she whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you so much Emma. I really appreciate it"

Emma smiled and bit her lip, Regina noticing the hesitation. "What is it?", she asked and Emma smiled taking a deep breath.

"Can I.. Uh.. Can I maybe ge-get a picture?", she asked and Regina nodded and smiled.

"Of course"

Emma smiled and pulled out her phone, holding it up in front of her. To her surprise, Regina came closer, her beautiful eyes looking into the camera and Emma smiled a closed smile as she took the picture. "Thank you", she said and Regina smiled nodded.

"Thank you for the necklace. I'm gonna cherish it and wear it as much as possible"

Emma smiled a true smile at her, and before she could stop herself, she laughed forward, hugging her idol tight once more. "Thank you. For saving my life over and over again"


	2. Day 2: Coffee Shop

It was a normal day in New York City. The sun stood tall as Regina Mills walked inside Starbucks and got in line.

She looked around for a seat and there were a few seats available. A few minutes later it was her turn and she ordered her usual black coffee. She turned around and of course all available seats were now taken and she looked around, seeing a blonde sitting by a table to herself, a hot cocoa with cream on top and... was that cinnamon? She was sitting alone, an empty chair in front of her and Regina felt herself being forced to sit with her. That was if the blonde allowed her to.

Pulling herself together, she took a deep breath and walked over to the table with her computer bag and coffee. "Excuse me?", she started out and the blonde looked up at her, Regina immediately loosing her breath. Someone could have warned her that the blonde was gorgeous. She was breathtaking. Firm cheekbones, sharp jaw and sea green eyes to drown in.

"Helloooooo?", a voice said, a hand waving in front of her and Regina was brought back seeing a smirk on the blonde's face. It was obvious she had noticed Regina's not so subtle stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I uh... I just.. I-I... there's not any other seats available and I thought I cou—"

"It's okay. Please sit", the blonde said and Regina gave her a relieved smile as she sat down. The blonde looked at her, licking her lips and Regina felt her cheeks heat up.

"Emma Swan", the blonde said holding out her hand and Regina cleared her throat and accepted the hand, shaking it with her own.

"Regina Mills"

"Oh. Your majesty", Emma said bowing and Regina laughed as she pulled out her computer.

"Is it okay if I work a little? I have to write a resignation letter", she said and frowned at herself. Why would she tell a stranger that? A gorgeous, hot stranger. The blonde stranger nodded before the words actually sank in, frowning at the woman.

"Wait, resignation? You're quitting your job?"

She knew it wasn't any of her businesses, but she couldn't help herself. The brunette was intoxicating. She interested Emma, making her want to know everything about her. Regina sighed nodding. "Unfortunately yes"

"Why, may I ask?"

"My boss is my ex. That never works out, right?"

"You can always make it work if you want to. But I guess it depends on how the breakup went and why you broke up in the first place"

"Yeah, but she's just a pain in the ass, so...", the brunette trailed off and Emma nodded in understanding. Regina turned to the door, seeing said ex walking inside and mentally flinched. When you talk about the devil.

"Shit", she cursed in a whisper and Emma frowned and looked at the door to see who, Regina was so desperately trying to hide from, seeing a tall blonde standing in line.

"Who's that?"

"My boss"

"Your boss. Wait, that's your ex?"

Regina nodded trying to hide behind her hand and Emma nodded chuckling. Before Regina could register, she felt a hand in her own and Emma laughed hard, making the tall blonde in the line turn.

"Babe you're so funny", Emma said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Laugh and smile", she then whispered and Regina complied, feeling her heart beating faster by the hand in her own. So warm and comforting. And god the thump caressing her. She could take the woman right there and then.

"Regina", a voice said and the brunette composed before turning to the woman who stood beside the table, a coffee in her hand.

"Hello Mal"

"I see you have company", the tall blonde said and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes, a squeeze in her hand, stopping her from doing so. It was like Emma knew.

"I do actually. This is Emma, my girlfriend", she said and Emma turned to her smiling.

"Pleasure", she said and Mal smiled back, obviously fake.

"Like wise. I have to leave. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow", she said before leaving and Regina sighed letting out a breath of relief.

"You're a savior", she said and Emma smiled and nodded as she kept caressing Regina's hand with her thump, their hands still molded together. Regina looked at Emma as the blonde looked into her eyes and Regina felt a smile forming on her face.

"You're beautiful", Emma suddenly whispered and Regina blushed looking down at their hands.

"So are you", she said and Emma smiled back at her, knowing it took a little confidence for the brunette to say that. Almost thirty minutes later of hands still holding and a talk about everything, getting to know each other, they both left the Café and out onto the street.

"Well thank you once again. You're my savior", Regina said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my queen", she said and Regina laughed and shook her head and before she could stop herself, she brought her hand to Emma's cheek before leaning in kissing her softly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We've just met and I just kissed you, what the hell is wro—", she was stopped as she felt lips on her own. She automatically brought her hand to the blonde's neck, kissing her deeper. Needing the air, Emma pulled back, making Regina follow her movement.

"Don't worry about it. I've wanted to do that since you sat down in front of me", she said and Regina smiled leaning back in, only to be stopped.

"How about a date, hmm?"

"That sounds great", Regina and answered before leaning in, only to be stopped once more.

"Wait with that for the date"


	3. Day 3: Medical

Doctor Emma Swan walked inside the hospital in Seattle and was met by her colleagues in the changing room. "There she is. The lady gamer", the blonde's friend and favorite, tall and gorgeous brunette doctor, Ruby said and Emma rolled her eyes at her as she placed her stuff in the wardrobe next to the tall brunette.

"Are you ready for today girls?", another doctor asked as she walked inside and Emma and Ruby turned to see one of the new doctors, Dorothy walk inside and began changing as well, Ruby not being able to tare her eyes away.

"What's going on today?", Emma asked and both Dorothy and Ruby turned to her with frowns on their faces. "What?"

"Are you serious Em? Today the new interns start", Ruby said and Emma frowned at her.

"So?"

"So? Haven't you seen the papers? You've been assigned a group", Ruby explained and Emma frowned even more.

"What? Why?! I'm not a resident", she said and Ruby shrugged making Emma groan hitting her head against her locker.

"Dammit!", she muttered before walking out of the room. "I'll see you guys later", she yelled as she ran down the hallway towards her bosses office. But on her way she discovers her boss walking down the hallway with the interns. Emma froze and immediately turned around, walking away, but of course luck was not on her side.

"Ah, doctor Swan", her bosses voice said and Emma hissed before turning around, a big plastered smile on her face.

"Doctor Bailey"

"Uhm, everyone. This is doctor Swan. She's an orthopaedic and neurosurgeon, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital", doctor Bailey introduced the blonde and Emma smiled nodding at the group of young interns. One of them raised their hands and doctor Bailey let him speak.

"Uhm, excuse me for asking, but isn't it possible to only have one speciality?", he asked and Emma smiled at him.

"Normally yes, but I already knew enough of the brain to become a neurosurgeon while my primary specialty was the orthopaedic line. So you guys are lucky", she explained and they all chuckled at her. Emma noticed certain eyes on her and her eyes landed on a smaller brunette, big lips with an obvious scar on her lip. She was simply breathtaking.

"Doctor Swan will lead you to the OR where doctor Webber will be standing ready for you", doctor Bailey asked and they all nodded in understanding and doctor Bailey smiled before turning to the doctor. "I hope you can show them down to the OR? You know where it is. I have a surgery to prepare for"

"Of course, but doctor Bailey", she quickly stopped her boss. She turned to the interns, taking a step away from them before turning back to her boss. "Why am I assigned a group of interns? Firstly, I'm not a resident, and secondly, you know how I feel about interns", she whispered the last part and doctor Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Doctor Swan. Doctor Blanchard wasn't able to check in this morning, and since she's on your service, her interns are your responsibility. So relax. Take a deep breath, and do your damn job", doctor Bailey said before walking away, making Emma meet her lips in a thin line.

"Of course. Thanks chief", she muttered before turning back around, meeting the interns. "Alright, let's go then", she said and began walking down the hall, the interns following suit.

"Excuse me", a tiny voice said and Emma turned to see a small brunette woman smiling at her. "I'm Belle French. I wanna be a pediatric surgeon, I wanna work with children. I was wondering, is it true that it's doctor Robbins that's the head of pediatric surgery?", she asked and Emma took a deep breath before answering as they rounded a corner.

"That would be correct", she said and the woman nodded before walking back in the line. They reached the OR and they all walked inside, seeing doctor Webber standing ready.

"Each of you come in here today hopeful. One and in on the game. A month ago you were in med-school being taught by doctors. Today… You are the doctors. The five years you spend here as surgical residents will be the best and worst of your lives. You will be pushed to the breaking point", he started out and Emma looked up at the audience room seeing the doctors looking down at them, mouthing doctor Webber's speech. They all knew it in and out. Even Emma herself mouthed along with them.

"Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play… That's up to you"

After a long and well remembered speech by doctor Webber, the interns were separated into three teams, and Emma cursed herself when she discovered the hot brunette intern was on her team. This was going to be the longest day and she knew it. Doctor Webber sent them off to change before turning to his newest doctor.

"Doctor Swan, a word", doctor Webber said and Emma sighed and walked over to him. "Doctor Blanchard wasn't able to make it today, because she just went into labor this morning. That's why you've been given her intern group today. Are you okay about that?", he asked and Emma's heart melted at the man's soft and caring heart. If she had anyone even close to a father, it would be him.

"I'm fine Richard. I just would have liked to be told sooner, but I guess that wasn't really possible", she said and Richard chuckled shaking his head.

"Right. But I trust you will lead these young people the right way"

"Thank you", she thanked before walking out of the OR and towards the changing rooms, walking over to her the residents who stood ready, waiting for the interns to get out.

"This is going to get me so much behind. I was preparing for a damn surgery today", doctor Wilson said and doctor Edwards nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is really not the best time to show up with these chicks and ducks", she said and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"You two are thinking way too highly of yourselves. Take it easy. Having a group of interns won't harm your residency. Calm down", she said and the two doctors sighed nodding in agreement. "Besides. They are hot this year", the blonde continued and the two women laughed.

"Cheers on that", doctor Wilson said and Emma laughed nodding. A few minutes later the interns walked out of the changing rooms, standing ready.

"Alright those signed with doctor Wilson, go", Emma ordered them and six of them followed the brunette down the hall. "Those with doctor Edwards, go", she said next and six other interns followed the woman down the hall, leaving six interns left. She nodded towards the door and they all followed her as she walked and stood by the wall at the end of the hall.

"Alright names", she said and they all looked at each other for a moment before one of them started.

"Killian", "Regina", "Belle", "Leroy", "Robin", "Marian"

"And I already forgot them, so I'm just gonna give you names. Don't take them serious or anything. If they make you cry, then you're not supposed to be here. This hospital is known for giving people names. All the doctors and residents will give you names based on your personality and what you're doing in an OR. So don't screw it up. Let's go", she said and walked down the hall towards the ER and the others followed suit.

"Now here are my rules. Rule number one. Listen to the nurses. Respect them and do whatever they tell you. Rule number two. Your lives is about me not about you. You listen to me. You follow my orders and you do not do things without my permission. Rule number three. No complaining. You complain, you're out", she said and stopped turning around, making Belle walk into her.

"Sorry"

Emma cleared her throat and turned to the tall dark haired man. "You, guy liner. Repeat"

"Uh, listen and respect the nurses. Listen to you and don't do anything without your permission and no complaining"

"Good. Now follow me", she said and they all followed her to the ER meeting an elder woman.

"Hello mrs. Hault", Emma greeted her with a smile and the woman smiled back at her.

"Oh doctor Swan. So nice to see you again", she said and Emma smiled at her.

"Always a pleasure mrs. Hault, though I wish the circumstances were a little different", she said, making the woman smile, before turning to the interns. "Mrs. Birgitte Hault. Fifty eight years old. Suffered a broken arm as she fell down the stairs in her apartment", she introduced and they all nodded sad faces taking over and mrs. Hault could immediately sense it.

"It's okay children. I've tried worse", she said and Emma gave a sympathetic smile before finding a chair sitting down. If the interns only knew what the poor lady had been through.

"Uh, doctor Swan—"

"You don't talk to a doctor when they are working. What do you want forest guy?", she asked as she looked at the woman's arm and Robin swallowed hard, making the others chuckle.

"I was just wondering if we should do anything?", he asked and Emma sighed smiling at the patient before turning to the man.

"Right now, I would actually be very grateful if you did your job. And you know what your job is?", she asked and Robin swallowed shaking his head confused. "Stand still, shut up and take notes. Because if you don't, you will fail your residency. Like doctor Webber said. Two of you will be asked to leave. That will be you if you don't shut up", she said earning a smirk from the beautiful brunette and she couldn't help but smirk back at her, before turning back to the patient smiling at her.

"Looks like your arm has rotated quite a bit, huh mrs. Hault?"

"Oh yes. I was just on my way to go feed my sister's cat. She passed away a few nights ago, and she handed her cat, Missy, over to me", she said and Emma sighed smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry for you loss mrs. Hault. I hope she's in a better place now"

"Oh she is, doctor. Don't you worry about that"

Emma smiled and looked over at doctor Wilson who was treating her now patient while her interns stood calm and watched her work. "You see forest guy? Thats what an intern looks like when they concentrate. Right now you look like someone just farted in your face. Go and and get your shit done before you come back", she said making the other interns chuckle. It was obvious she didn't like interns very much.

Robin sighed and walked away, making Emma smile before turning back to the woman's arm. Frowning she looked a little closer before silently gasping.

"Doctor Wilson?", she called out and the doctor stopped her job walking over, her interns following suit, now all looking at mrs. Hault and her arm.

"Doctor Swan?"

"Can you please page doctor Torres?", she ordered looking at the resident and said resident, doctor Wilson, nodded.

"Of course"

Emma nodded gratefully getting back to the broken arm. "Queenie", she called out and the girls looked at each other unsure who it was. "Uh, Regina, was it?", Emma asked and Regina took a deep breath before walking forwards.

"Yes doctor Swan?"

"Look at the arm. Give me a report", she said and Regina swallowed a lump before walking closer, inspecting the broken arm, immediately finding the problem and her answer.

"It's third bone has broken. By the signs, it shows that the arm… rotated after breaking", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Good job doctor Mills", she said and Regina smiled at her, receiving an elevator look from the doctor, said doctor biting her lip. Gaining some confidence, Regina smirked and walked back to the group of interns, receiving looks from all of them.

An hour later, Emma asked them to take a break, getting some lunch and Regina used the opportunity to get some time alone with the blonde. She watched as the blonde walked down the hall and decided to follow her, looking around making sure no one noticed. She smirked as she watched the doctor walking inside a bedroom with and she immediately followed her inside.

"Wow, doctor Mills", Emma said and Regina smirked before walking closer.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have gotten lost in this big hospital", she said, clearly not sorry at all. Not that Emma minded anyway.

"Well, maybe I should help you with that. I can show you the best hiding spots", she said as she walked closer, meeting the brunette halfway and said brunette smirked at her.

"That would be very much appreciated", she said with a smile, Emma couldn't help but fall for. God she was beautiful. Not being able to stop herself, she immediately leaned forward, bringing her lips to the brunette's kissing her hard and Regina immediately kissed her back just as hard. Suddenly the door opened and another doctor walked inside.

"Wow wow, okay", doctor Robbins said quickly covering her eyes and the two doctors immediately pulled away from each other, Regina's face heating up.

"Oh, sorry Arizona", Emma apologized as she composed from the hard, deep kiss and Arizona uncovered her eyes letting out a breath of relieve.

"Well I can't really complain. But really? An intern?"

Emma rolled her eyes shrugged. "She's hot"

Arizona chuckled her head shaking her head. "You got five minutes before we're meeting doctor Torres to prepare for the operation", she said before walking out of the room and Emma sighed turning to Regina who stood with red cheeks, blushing furiously.

"Sorry"

"Nothing to apologize for doctor Swan. I don't care who you've slept with in the past", she said and Emma frowned at her.

"How did you know I've slept with her?"

Regina smirked and kissed the blonde's cheek before walking out of the room towards the cafeteria and Emma stood frozen in the room, a frown on her face.


	4. Day 4: Soulmates

**This was a request from a fan, so to you who requested it; I hope you like it. It's not very long, but I hope it's good enough. Thank you for the request.**

 **Now before we begin, I want you to guys to tell me if you have any ideas for the creators choice. I haven't even started on it yet, so come with what you got!**

* * *

Soulmates. If Regina hated anything in the world more than Snow White (probably not), it would be soulmates. Getting told back in the enchanted forest that her soulmate was a man with a lion tattoo was like seeing a light at the end of a dark dark tunnel. But just the thought of being rejected. The thought of loosing the only thing she had. Her anger. If she lost that, what would she be? Pathetic? Lonely? Weak?

Running away from her soulmates was something she regretted. But she knew that if she hadn't done it. If she hadn't done anything of what she had done, she wouldn't have her little prince. Her alarm in the morning. Her reason to get up from the bed at all. Her reason to smile. Her happy ending. Her little Henry.

She remembered the day she woke up in the town in the new world. In the land without magic. She had gotten up and immediately noticed something on her wrist. A single word. There was nothing special about it. Just a single word.

After fighting with all the knew technology in this wired world, she had searched for the wired text on her wrist. Apparently in this would, you have a soulmate. Just. Fucking. Great.

Apparently in this world, you have your soulmate's first spoken sentence to you on your body. It could be anywhere. On your wrist, like Regina had, on your arm, on your back, on your stomach. Depending on how long the sentence was.

Regina had looked on pictures of soulmates sentences and some people had a single word like herself, while others had a whole sentence with more than ten words. It was obvious by the pictures, that it was more common to have a long sentence filled with words. You should think all soulmates met each other at conventions or meetings. But Regina had a single word. Nothing big or small either. Just a single word. She caressed the word on her wrist as she read it in her mind.

 ** _Hi_**

Just a single word. While Regina hated the whole concept of soulmates, she couldn't help but feel worried. What if someone out there really was waiting for her and was having her first spoken sentence to them somewhere on their body? Her first spoken sentence mig be a long one or a short one. And not knowing that was torture.

* * *

"Henry? Henry are you there?", Regina called out her son as she walked inside her house that afternoon and all she heard silence. She frowned and walked up the stairs into his bedroom only to find it empty.

"Henry?", she called him out once again but still no answer and she quickly ran back down to her jacket and took her phone calling sheriff Graham.

Later that night she and the sheriff was standing in the dining room, waiting for answers when they suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door and Regina quickly opened the door seeing her son and a blonde woman standing in front of him.

"Henry! Oh Henry", Regina let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her son tight.

"Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom", he said angrily before running inside the house and Regina looked away deep in thought before turning to look at the blonde for the first time.

"I'm gonna make sure he's okay", the sheriff said and Regina stared into the blonde's eyes.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi"

A frown of surprise appeared on both women's faces and right there, they both knew. They had found their soulmates and smiles appeared on their faces.


	5. Day 5: Enchanted Forest

**This is a request! You who requested it, thank you! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Eighteen year old Emma White walked through the big castle's doors, meeting her parents and little brother by the big dining table.

"Good evening mother, father, Neal", she greeted them as she walked over to the table and went to her seat, only to stop when their kitchen girl Ruby came over and pulled out the chair for her. Emma couldn't help but smile and give her a look. "Ruby you know I can do that perfectly myself thank you", she said as she sat down and Ruby smiled nodded.

"Of course princess Emma", she said, but Emma knew she would continue and doing so and a part of her loved Ruby for it.

"So Emma sweetheart, we have something your father and I would like to discuss", her mother began and Emma smiled, despite knowing what was coming. She wasn't supposed to find out before she was eighteen, but she had accidentally heard a conversation between her parents about marrying her to some other kingdoms princess.

And while Emma was happy that she at least got a female, she was still sad about getting married to someone she didn't love, let alone knew very well. She hadn't even met the girl yet. What if she was just one of those girls who was heartless and didn't care about anyone but herself? Emma didn't want to marry that kind of girl. She wanted someone who saw her for who she really was. Someone she could trust and give her heart to without having it it back broken the next day.

"Emma sweetie?", her mothers voice rang through her head and Emma blinked shaking her head before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry mother. I was lost in thought", she explained and queen Snow smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"That's okay sweetie. Something special on your mind?"

"No just… Random thoughts I guess", Emma said, not wanting to give her parents any trouble and Snow smiled at her daughter.

"Good, but as I said we need to discuss your future. Your father and I have talked with the king and queen in the Kingdom of the north, the Royalty family French and we have agreed to make a deal", she said and Emma nodded as she listened and she could see her ten year old little brother smile at her, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him. "As you know Emma, our kingdom is in deep need of help, both with food and water and we as their rulers, have to help them. As the rulers of this kingdom and our people's land, it's our responsibility to make sure they get what they need to survive. Even if it have to pay the price", Snow continued and Emma nodded, knowing what that price was. Her freedom. Her freedom to make her own choices.

"The Royalty family French has agreed to help, but the price… They are wishing for you and their daughter Belle to take each others hand in marriage", she explained and Emma sighed nodding. A silence began and Snow tuned to her husband who gave her an assuring smile before turning to his daughter.

"Emma. We know this isn't what you had hoped for when it came to your future and neither did we hope for it. But it's our only option. You're our only hope", he said and Emma sighed nodding in understanding. She was their princess. The next heir. As her mother said, it was her responsibility and she had to do what's right for her land and her people.

"When will I meet her? And when are you expecting for the wedding to take place?", she asked and queen Snow and king David smiled a proud smile before answering.

"They are arriving here tomorrow afternoon. You will meet princess Belle there", David said and Emma nodded in understanding. She was just hoping she didn't have to wear a dress. She hated wearing those with her little Swan down there. Especially when he was so active.

* * *

The Royalty family French had finally arrived and Emma and her brother along with their parents stood in the throne room, waiting. "It's gonna be fine", prince Neal said and Emma turned to her brother and smiled at him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Neal"

The prince smiled and they heard the doors opened, three persons walking inside. "King Moe, Queen Colette. Welcome to our kingdom. It's nice to finally have you here", Snow said, she and her husband standing from their thrones and walked towards the little family. Emma felt her brother's hand in her own and she immediately felt herself relax. At least her mother had agreed to let her put on pants and a white shirt.

"Emma, come", queen Snow called over her daughter and Emma took a deep breath before letting go of her brother's hand walking over to her parents, standing in between them. Her eyes immediately met light blue eyes. She had to admit the girl was beautiful. Really beautiful. Turning to the mother, Emma couldn't help but smile at the resemblance.

"Princess Emma. It's an honour to finally meet my daughter's future wife", queen Colette said with a big smile and Emma gave her famous charming smile shaking the woman's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Queen Colette. And I can see where your daughter has gotten her beauty from", she said making both mother and daughter blush and Emma couldn't help but smile at the smaller girl.

"Thank you Emma. You have certainly inherited your farther's charm", queen Colette said and both Emma and her farther smiled proudly sharing a look. "But enough about us. This is my daughter Belle", the northern queen continued and Emma turned to the girl smiling down at her.

"My princess", she greeted her taking her hand, kissing it gently and princess Belle smiled, blushing hard.

"Why don't we let the two girls go for a walk in the garden while we can go for a cup of thea?", Snow suggested and the king and queen of the north smiled in gratitude, both kissing their daughter's head before following the other king and queen down the hall along with prince Neal. Emma and Belle stood alone in the throne room, only two guards by the doors in the room.

"My lady", Emma said holding out her arm and Belle smiled and took it softly and Emma could almost cry by the insecurity.

"It's a beautiful garden you have", Belle said after a few minutes of walking in the garden in silence and Emma smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. I've always liked to come here to think or just to waste time", she said, Belle smiling at that before turning to see a tall brunette standing by an apple tree and Emma followed her eyesight, seeing her best friend in the garden.

"Hey Rubes", Emma called out the kitchen girl and Ruby turned to see her best friend and another girl standing a few feet away from her. She immediately let go of the basket of apples and walked over to the princesses.

"Your majesty", she bowed and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"Ruby how many times do I have to tell you? You can be yourself around me", she and Ruby chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget"

Emma smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to her future bride. "Belle this is my friend Ruby Lucas. She and her grandmother works in our kitchen. Ruby this is princess Belle. The princess of the kingdom of the north", she introduced them and Ruby instantly felt her air leaving her lungs. The girl was breathtaking. Beautiful on any possible area of her face and her eyes just shone in the sun as it stood tall.

"Hi", Ruby said breathlessly and Belle blushed hard, hiding a little behind Emma, the blonde immediately noticing the look in her best friend's eyes. Protectively, she stood tall, walking a little further in front of Belle and Ruby immediately noticed.

* * *

"Emma?", Belle's voice rang through the castle's training yard and the girl immediately turned from her duel to see her fiancé walking out of the door. Emma stopped the man in front of her and put away her sword as she walked closer to the girl. They met halfway and immediately both leaned in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your duel my love, but the guests are arriving soon. You need a bath before changing", Belle said and Emma nodded in understanding.

"Of course. I'll go immediately", she said before turning back to the guards and soldiers in the yard.

"Alright everybody, that's it for today. Go take a bath and get ready for tonight. Thank you for service", she said before turning back to her fiancé, kissing her softly.

"I'll see you later", she whispered kissing her one more time before walking inside to take a shower and change.

Two hours later, the engagement party was in full swing and many people from far kingdoms had arrived to congratulate the two girl's for the wedding the next week. Emma stood with her brother as they watched kings and queens talk and drink from their drinks, while Belle stood with Ruby by a table with food, Ruby trying desperately not to flirt with the girl. She had to learn that this was her best friend's fiancé and not just some girl that was actually available. Suddenly they heard a clearing threat and they both turned to see a woman standing behind Belle.

"Hello girls. Princess Belle, congratulations with the engagement. I wish you and princess Emma a long and happy life together", she said and Belle smiled and shook the woman's hand gently.

"Thank you, I'm very excited myself", she said, but Ruby could see the truth behind the lie. Something was holding her back and she wanted to find out.

"That's great to hear. My name is Cora Mills. I'm looking for your fiancé"

"Oh you're Regina's mother. Emma's mistress", Belle said and Cora smiled at her nodding.

"I am. I'm here to present my daughter to your fiancé"

Belle nodded and turned to look around for her fiancé. "Wait here, I'll go find her for you", she said and Cora smiled and nodded in gratitude. Belle walked over to the thrones, discovering her fiancé and her little brother standing laughing. "Emma, my love", Belle called her over and Emma immediately turned to her and nodded kissing her brother's head before walking over to her fiancé smiling at her.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine love, but lady Mills is here. She's here to present you your mistress", she explained and Emma nodded before taking her fiancé's hand walking over to the woman and Ruby standing by the table awkwardly.

"Lady Mills", Emma greeted her with her charming smile and of course Cora could instantly see it.

"Princess Emma. An honor to finally meet you. I'm here to present you my daughter", she said and Emma nodded. Ever since she was a little girl and her parents had discovered their daughter's difference from the rest of the girl's in the kingdom, they had immediately sorted out a mistress for their daughter, and Cora Mills had immediately hopped on, and offered her daughter who was around the same age as Emma. Of course the was one of the things Emma shouldn't have known about before the actual day today, and was supposed to be given as an engagement present from her family.

"Of course. Where is she?"

Cora turned and waved her hand over and a few seconds later, a brunette stepped up next to the woman, and Emma mentally lost her breath. She was a little taller than Belle, but still smaller than Emma. She had dark brown hair, equal brown eyes and filthy lips with a scar on her upper lip. Meeting the girl's eyes, Emma knew she was royally fucked. Really, really royally fucked.

"Greetings your majesty, my name is Regina. I'm your mistress", she introduced herself and Emma felt herself loosing her breath even more. Her voice was like a god. But she knew she had to compose herself. Her fiancé was standing literally right next to her, not to mention she was holding her hand.

"Uhm, hello Regina. Nice to finally meet you"

Regina smiled at her and Emma knew she was in love. She has not even said ten words to the girl and she knew she was already in love with her.

* * *

The ceremony went as it should and Emma and Belle smiled as they shared their 'I do' kiss and the whole kingdom cheered. The party was eventful and Emma and Belle danced the whole night, sharing the best day of their lives. And while they both loved each other dearly, they both new inside that the person in front of them wasn't the person they loved the most.

As a royal wedding tradition, they made love for the first time that night as well. Belle of ourse knew about Emma's shaft and she had nothing against it. Actually to her own surprise, she loved it. Emma, despite that night being the first for the both of them, knew how to use it and used it well, pleasuring her wife to the fullest.

* * *

Two weeks after the wedding and their wedding night, it was time for Emma to use her engagement present. But Emma hated the word 'use'. She hated using people for her own benefit. That night Emma was siting in her bed waiting patiently for her mistress to show up. And not to two minutes later there's a knock on the door, Emma inviting them inside, and the door opened revealing Regina with a guard.

"Your mistress has arrived princess", he said and Emma smiled and nodded gratefully before letting the guard leave.

"You came", she said as if the girl had a choice and Emma knew she had said something wrong. But to her surprise the girl simply smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's my job to pleasure you, so here I am"

Emma sighed taking a deep breath before meeting the brunette's eyes "Regina listen, if you don't want to do this, then I'm not forcing you to. I don't want you to do something you don't want to, just because it's your job", she said, but Regina shook her head.

"I want to. It's not like your ugly or unattractive", she pointed out and Emma titled her head.

"Regina I'm married"

"Then why do you look at me like I'm that lucky woman?", she asked and Emma felt herself freezing. To her surprise she didn't even get time to reply as the brunette walked over to her and kissed her hard, Emma moaning into the kiss. Her Belle's kisses were never so intense. These kisses made her heart jump and her shaft working in an instant.

"God", Emma moaned and Regina smiled against her lips as she kissed her harder, feeling the princess's shaft against her lower stomach.

"Someone's excited", she whispered and Emma moaned nodding, making Regina smile. "Then let's do something about it"

* * *

"Do you think Emma will find out?", Ruby asked as she kissed Belle down her neck while removing the girl's clothing on her torso, Belle shaking her head.

"No. She's with mistress Regina", she said breathlessly and Ruby pulled back looking at the small brunette in the eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered and Belle smiled, blushing hard, before putting their foreheads together, kissing her softly.


	6. Day 6: Trapped In AU

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mild Violence**

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs in her vault and was immediately met by a certain blonde standing by her mirror. "Emma?"

The blonde turned around and green eyes met brown. "Regina, hi, uhm sorry to just drop in like that, I needed to talk to you", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows in worry nodding.

"Okay, what is it?"

Suddenly Emma felt a lump in her throat, nervousness taking over and Regina could see it. The blonde was taking small unsteady breath and her hands hit themselves in her selves of her jumper. "Emma are you okay?"

Before the blonde could answer, they heard footsteps and turned to see Aladdin walking down. "Aladdin? Everything okay?", Emma asked and the man stood sighing before giving them a sorry look.

"I'm sorry", he whispered and before they could ask, they heard a chuckle and Regina sighed rolling her eyes before seeing her evil self walking down the stairs, standing next to the new genie.

"I know you had something to do with it", Regina said and the queen laughed.

"Of course I did. And I believe I still have a wish to fulfil", she said and both women widened their eyes at the queen.

"No", Regina said and the queen laughed at her.

"That's right. Genie of the lamp. I wish my most desired wish for Emma and Regina. That they truly see what's right in front of them", she said and before the two women could stop Aladdin, he moved his arm.

"NO!", Emma yelled before they disappeared and the queen stood laughing as they disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and was met by sunlight, shining through the curtains. She smiled and got out of bed, feeling herself getting ready for the day slowly. Walking over to the windows she looked out and saw a dark forest afar ahead. She looked around and smiled as she watched the servants in the garden.

She turned to see her beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in their shared bed. She smiled and walked over to the bed laying down so she could watch her wife sleep.

"Stop staring at me princess"

Emma smiled and leaned down, but a finger on her forehead stopped her. "Don't. I'm sleeping"

Emma groaned and laid her head down next to her wife. Suddenly an idea came to mind and before Regina could register, the blonde came on top of her, pinning her down.

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's repeat and sighed looking up at her. "Alright. What do you want?"

Emma could see the tiredness in her wife's eyes and as knew she went over the line. "I-I'm sorry... I just—"

"You just what? Stop me from getting my beauty sleep? You don't get to decide when I sleep or not. I do. So get off of me!", she yelled and Emma flinched quickly getting back down from the bed. "Thank you", she said before going back to sleep. Emma sighed and walked over to the walk in closet.

* * *

Henry walked inside the mansion, hands full with grocery bags his mother had asked to buy.

"Moms?", he called them out but, when he didn't receive an answer, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and walked up the stairs. "Mom? Mom?"

Another silence took over and Henry quickly ran down to his jacket only to be stopped by a voice. "Hello Henry"

Henry turned around and was immediately met by the queen. "Where are my moms?", he asked and the queen chuckled walking closer to him.

"Somewhere horrible", she whispered and Henry took a step back determination in his eyes.

"They will find a way. They always do", he said and the queen smiled at him.

"We'll see about that"

* * *

Emma walked inside the big library and smiled as she watched all of the books she still hadn't got to read yet. She smiled walking over to one of the shelf, taking one of the books into her hand, immediately beginning to read. After a few minutes of reading, she heard loud voices and laid the book down walking out of the library. She walked down the hall and rounded a corner only to stop when she saw Regina and a man standing, Regina yelling at him.

"I don't care who she is. She's irresponsible. She's annoying and I can't take it anymore", Regina yelled, the man sighing. Emma quickly noticed him as the queen's father.

"Regina, you chose to have her here"

"That was before I knew what a child she was"

"She is a child my dear", Henry Sr. yelled back and Emma knew, if he had been anyone other than her father, Regina would have killed him on the spot for yelling at her like that.

"Daddy. I can't. I have to send her back. She's not fit for a castle. Certainly not for a princess", she said before walking away and Henry Sr. sighed.

"Regina please reconsider"

"I have made my decision"

"But you love her", he said and the queen suddenly stopped short, Emma furrowing her eyebrows at the action. It was like it came as the biggest surprise of her life. She doesn't love her?

"Daddy—"

"You married her. You chose to say I do. You chose to have her here. You think Daniel would have wanted this?", Henry Sr. asked and Regina's face instantly turned into anger as she walked closer to her father.

"Do NOT mention him, in front of me!"

"He loved you! And so does she! And while you might not believe it or haven't realized it yet, you love her as well. Show it to her", Henry Sr. yelled before walking away, leaving Regina stunned. She had not expected that outburst from her father. She heard sounds and turned to see Emma standing in the corner of the hallway. She looked into deep green eyes, and like the wind bursting through the open window, the queen was gone.

Emma followed her with her eyes, tears falling. The queen didn't want her anymore. The queen didn't love her anymore. She was done with her.

* * *

Henry ran to the vault, trying to see if he could find some potions or magic he could use to find his mothers, but after several minutes without any luck, he discovered something golden in the corner and he immediately recognized it. The lamp. He immediately took it and scratched its side and a few seconds later, Aladdin was standing in front of him.

"Hello Henry. I guess you're my master now?", he asked and Henry smiled nodding.

"I am. And I already need my first wish now. My moms are gone and I need to find them. So I wish to be send to the same place as my moms", he said and Aladdin swung his arm, the boy disappearing in front of him. Henry opened his eyes and was immediately met by a forest. Forest everywhere. He walked a few yards, and he immediately discovered the dark palace, he knew was his mothers's castle from when she was the evil queen. He sighed and began walking, knowing he had a long way to go.

* * *

Regina walked inside her and Emma's shared bedroom angrily. She walked over to the closet and immediately began pacing the girl's clothes and shoes down. Normally sh wouldn't give a damn about others clothes and shoes, but this was still Emma. Her Emma. Just not hers anymore. Now she was just Emma. Once she finished, she walked over to the window and took a deep breath as she discovered the girl walking around in the garden, collecting flowers. She bared herself a few minutes of watching the girl she loved so calm and peaceful. She knew she had to do this. It was just too hard without him.

She walked over to the suitcase, Regina had given her and flicked her wrist, appearing in the garden, a few feet away from the girl. The girl had her back to the queen, so she didn't discover anything. After a few seconds of admiring the girl one last time, she composed and cleared her throat making the girl turn roughly to her, a frown on her face before composing, a sad one taking over.

"Oh. Hi", she said shortly and Regina frowned at the greet.

"Hi? Is that how you greet your queen?", she asked stepping closer and Emma looked down shaking her head.

"No your majesty", she answered and Regina nodded in acceptance.

"Good.

"That's how I greet my wife", Emma started again and Regina frowned at her, stepping even closer.

"What?"

"You're my wife Regina. And I love you. What happened? We've been together for almost a year now. What happened? Why don't you love anymore? All you do is yell at me and treat me like I'm some peasant", Emma said and Regina could see the anger and hurt in the green eyes she had fallen in love with a year ago. Now they just reminded her of false hope. False hope of finding an happy ending.

"Gina I love you, please", Emma continued with sadness filling her voice and Regina growled and stepped even closer.

"Enough! I don't wanna hear one more word! Here is your suitcase. Go and live your own damn life!", she yelled and Emma looked down at her suitcase in disbelief.

"You're kicking me out?! I'm your wife!"

"NOT ANYMORE!", Regina yelled stepping up close to the blonde, their noses inches away from touching. Emma looked into her ex wife's eyes, eyes filled with nothing but hatred and she wondered what had happened for her beautiful and hopeful Regina to become like that. She felt tears in her eyes and brought her hand gently to her ex wife's face.

"Gina plea—"

"Don't touch me!", Regina hissed pushing the hand away hard enough for the girl to fall. "Go away. I don't need you here anymore!"

"MOM STOP!", they both heard a voice yell and they turned to see a boy running towards them.

"Who on earth are you and how did you get into my castle?!", Regina asked in pure anger as the boy stepped in between her and her ex wife who was still laying on the ground.

"I'm your son. I came here to save you", he said and the explanation took both Regina and Emma by surprise, the brunette letting out a hard laugh.

"Nice try boy. But I don't have any children. In fact… I really don't like children", she said, a fireball appearing in her palm and Henry held up his arm in defence, swallowing hard.

"Actually you love children. They're your biggest weakness", he said making Regina frown for a moment before anger took over.

"You know nothing about my weaknesses!"

"I do. I know… I know your father is a weak spot", he said and saw the fireball become larger.

"You're digging a grave child"

"I know you won't hurt me. You don't hurt children", he said as a matter of fact for the third time and Regina growled stepping closer to him, looking down.

"Don't ever mention my father to me. Or I will bury you in the grave you dug yourself", she said anger filling her voice, but Henry didn't stir. He knew what to do.

"My name is Henry", he said, both women frowning at the name. "That's your father's name", he said and Regina turned off the fireball, pulling him closer by his shirt and jacket, their faces inches apart.

"What do you know about my father?"

"That you named me after him. That he was your everything", he whispered making Regina frowned at him. Before she could say anything, Henry leaned in and his lips met her cheek a soft kiss being place. A rainbow light streamed through them and through out the whole land and Regina blinked as she looked at the boy in front of her, who slowly became her son.

"Henry?"

"Mom"

Regina smiled wide and pulled him in for a hug, lifting him from the ground. "You came for us", she said and Henry smiled nodding.

"Like I always do"

They both heard a sniff and turned to see Emma now crawled towards a big tree, sitting against it, like she was hiding.

"Mom?"

Regina stopped Henry from going any further and walked closer to Emma herself, the girl automatically crawling further away from her, the action breaking Regina's heart. "Emma please. I won't hurt you. I just want help", she said but Emma shook her head.

"Not you don't! You hate me", she said tears falling and Regina sighed and shook her head.

"No I don't sweetheart. I love you very much. I always have"

Emma looked up at her with vulnerable eyes, Regina stepping closer. She got down on her knees and brought her hand gently to Emma's cheek, the girl flinching away. "Emma please. Let me help you. I love you so much", she whispered and Emma let her hand stay on her cheek this time, Regina coming closer with her face. "I love you Emma", she whispered before bringing their lips together, another rainbow light streaming through them and around the land. A few seconds later Emma blinked her eyes and she met Regina's brown eyes.

"Regina?"

"It's okay Emma. We're safe", she whispered and Emma turned to see Henry standing behind them.

"Hey kid", she said as Regina helped her standing and walked over to him hugging him tight. "The hero once again, saving his badass mothers", she said making them all chuckle. Regina walked over and brought her hand around Emma's waist, bringing her and Henry closer.

"Let's go home", she said and Emma nodded before the brunette leaned in, kissing her softly, Emma immediately kissing her back, her hand cupping the brunette's cheek, making Henry smile at them.


End file.
